1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for connecting the proximal end of an endotracheal tube to a stethoscope thereby to enable a physician to clearly hear breath-sounds through the endotracheal tube.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn. 1.97-1.99.
Heretofore, various types of endotracheal tube connectors have been proposed and set forth below are analogous and nonanalogous U.S. Patents disclosing various types of endotracheal tube connectors.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee ______________________________________ 4,369,991 Linder 4,607,643 Bell et al. 4,919,127 Pell 5,056,514 DuPont 5,251,617 Linder ______________________________________
The most pertinent of these prior art patents is the DuPont U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,514 which discloses an endotracheal stethoscope. As shown in FIG. 2 of this patent, an inline connector or T-shaped tube member is connected into a line between the proximal end of an endotracheal tube and a tube or hose leading to a anaesthesia/breathing machine. A drum member of a stethoscope is connected to the stem portion of the T. A thin flexible membrane is stretched tightly across the lower end of the drum member.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the connector of the present invention is generally funnel or conically shaped having a lower end adapted to be connected to the proximal end of an endotracheal tube and a wider upper end which is adapted to be connected to a standard diaphragm of a standard stethoscope. Preferably the conical side wall of the connector has an opening which can be opened and closed by the thumb of the physician, nurse or paramedic attending the patient.